You're Still You
by jackandsamforever
Summary: Laris and Zhaban are living a very different life. A story about marriage and wedding rings.


**2385**

When Laris and Zhaban first arrived on Earth with Picard, the overwhelming alienness of the planet was something they hadn't been completely prepared for. The air itself was thicker and heavier than they were accustomed to. It was colder. The water tasted different. None of the foods were familiar. Even the grapes looked and tasted different than the ones on Yuyat Beta.

It took them a good six months before they woke up without feeling out of place and just…wrong.

Not to mention that most humans were extremely distrustful of Romulans (with good reason), but it was hard in the beginning; frequently feeling like outcasts on a world full of many different species other than their own.

So they turned to each other for comfort during those long days. Getting to know each other even better than they thought possible.

Coming up with a plan to improve security at Chateau Picard. (Picard had refused at first, until they eventually wore him down and he gave in so they would leave him alone.)

Then learning new trades; how to sew..to cook..even bake.

And eventually, things got better..

Easier.

They found a new normal.

Then things had to change again.

XXXX

**2389**

When Zhaban first approached Laris about marriage, Laris was very hesitant.

"Why do we need to get married? We basically are anyway, at least in the eyes of the humans."

She had pulled out a mug and was filling it with water as she talked. It was early morning, and their boss/friend/housemate was still asleep. The sun had yet to rise over the hilltops; a slight chill permeating the quiet house. They would need to start their morning routine soon, but that could wait for a few minutes longer.

Zhaban rolled his eyes when she continued to concentrate on making her tea, and not on her "not-husband".

He took a step forward and placed a hand over hers, stilling her almost frenetic fingers. "Because we aren't actually recognized as such. I think it's an important distinction. Especially now that we'll be living on Earth for the foreseeable future."

Zhaban could see her furrow her brows as she considered his proposal. He stayed silent.

He lifted his hand from her fingers and moved it to the small of her back, absentmindedly running his palm in small circles over her soft cardigan. More of a comfort to him, he was sure.

His mind wandered as he watched her think. This was his favorite time of day. No responsibilities, no work. Just he and his "not-wife" able to just _be_ for a few moments. He knew it was dangerous to become complacent. It had been too long since they'd had any real danger come their way. He knew they needed to stay vigilant. Things could easily change in an instant.

Yet…

They hadn't had any trouble in the four years that they had been on Earth. And they _probably_ wouldn't in the next few minutes...so he was going to be selfish and think about Laris. And how he wanted to be married to her.

Really married.

After another beat of silence, she finally looked up at him. His hand stopped, stilling on her waist as he waited for an answer. For some reason, actually feeling a little flutter of nervousness in his chest.

Laris was right, it really didn't matter in the eyes of the humans.

But it mattered to him.

She seemed to search his face for something..and apparently found it, seeing in his eyes how much this meant to him, because she gave him a small smile and nodded. She reached up and stroked his beard (something she used to hate, but now loved) with her slim fingers.

"Of course I'll marry you, you idiot." She patted his chest to lesson the sting of the insult, then turned back to finishing her tea, apparently done with their conversation.

He hid a smile in his own mug as they walked together over to the small breakfast nook and sat down at the table to watch the sunrise.

She reached over and threaded her fingers through his; both of them secure in their own thoughts as the sun slowly revealed itself to the sleeping valley.

He would allow himself fifteen more minutes of quiet thoughts and dreams.

Only fifteen.

XXXX

Picard married them two weeks later in a ceremony with just five people in attendance; two of them workers from the vineyard who volunteered to be the witnesses.

The final nail in the coffin symbolizing their complete severance from the Tal Shiar.

Tal Shiar agents didn't get married. And certainly not to each other.

When the Admiral asked them if they were going to exchange rings, they had at first declined, a decidedly human tradition that Romulans didn't practice. In their own culture, married couples wore necklaces with a special symbol signifying their combined houses.

But in the weeks after their ceremony, Zhaban continued to think about rings and what they meant to the cultures that wore them. He wanted something of his own to show that they were married. Something to signify that their relationship had changed; even if nothing really had changed besides the fact that they were officially registered with the Earth government as "married".

So he went ring shopping. He didn't particularly know what he wanted, but the shopkeeper helped him pick out a simple wide silver band for him, and a slim band with one small diamond on the top for her.

He hoped she would humor him.

Zhaban arrived home to a quiet house. It was late and the Admiral was already in bed.

He searched for his wife in her usual spots, only to find her in bed already, propped up with pillows and reading something on a padd; the only light in the room coming from a lamp sitting on the bedside table next to her.

Laris looked up when he crossed the threshold, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"You're late, husband." She'd taken to calling him that since the ceremony..and he found that he actually quite liked it.

He kicked off his shoes in the corner and approached her, the small bag still in his hand. Before he could say anything, she caught the glint of his own ring in the lamplight.

"You didn't...Zhaban..."

He grimaced, he was hoping to surprise her, but it was hard to surprise someone with her background.

Impossible actually.

He sighed and sat next to her on the bed, suddenly exhausted.

"Laris, just hear me out…"

Before he could form the rest of his sentence, she took the bag from him and opened it up. She didn't exactly smile, but he could see a hint of one in her eyes. He stayed quiet as she took the ring out of its case and held it up to the light.

She studied it for a minute before a soft sigh escaped her lips and she slipped it onto her left ring finger.

It fit perfectly.

She looked at him, the look on her face challenging him to say something.

Instead, he reached over with his own left hand and threaded their fingers; the rings touching metal to metal.

He was surprised that she hadn't argued with him about it. Hadn't tried to compromise with something else. It was her way. It was something she just did.

But not this time.

Surprising him again, she let go of his hand and moved close to him, laying her head on his chest and wrapping her arm around his waist.

"I'm tired, husband, let's go to bed."

He kissed the top of her head, breathing in the comforting and familiar scent of her hair…content that he wasn't going to have to argue with her tonight.

Tomorrow was a new day, and he was sure they would find something to bicker about, but he was happy where he was at; wrapped in the arms of the woman he loved.

His wife.

He reached over and turned off the lamp.


End file.
